


adrenaline

by 1eopard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Theft, googled french phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eopard/pseuds/1eopard





	adrenaline

One of the men catches sight of Marc and strides over, arms spread in a friendly gesture. _"Ah, bonsoir, monsieur Leandres! Qui est-ce?"_

Marc smiles at him. _"C'est ma copine, Nikola Procházka."_ He presses a quick kiss to Nikola's cheek.

The man hums in acknowledgement and turns to Nikola, shaking her hand. _"Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Bienvenue à vous deux!"_ He gestures grandly to the mansion.

Nikola smiles sweetly. _"Merci, monsieur."_ Satisfied, the man shuffles off to greet another guest, leaving Marc and Nikola to enter the mansion.

"Friend of yours?" Nikola asks. Marc nabs a flute of champagne off a waiter's tray. He grins at her.

"Friendly acquaintance, more like."

Nikola huffs a laugh. She takes the flute Marc offers her, sipping at it. "So, tonight's game plan? Unless I really am just the arm candy." She interlaces their fingers for a moment, swinging their arms. Marc laughs at her antics.

"A bit later in the evening, the party will move further into the house. Smaller crowd by then. You," he grins at her over the brim of his champagne flute, "will have to, regrettably, retire early in the night due to a headache. The host of tonight's party is a kind man. He won't refuse you a guest bedroom to rest in. When you've settled in and requested not to be bothered, I - concerned lover that I am - will come check on you. We continue from there."

Nikola, humming throughout the explanation, nods. "And our aim?"

"A mysterious vase bought off a Central American street vendor."

Another nod. "Alright, easy enough. For now, we simply enjoy the party, right?"

"Correct. Try not to eat anything too adventurous. An upset stomach might throw a wrench in tonight's plans."

Nikola feigns a wounded expression. "When have I ever been known to throw wrenches?"

 

* * *

 

 

"And the night is ours." Nikola shuts the latch with a firm click, shoving the case out of sight. With the Peruvian vase secure in the car, she turns to Marc. "Now, do we go back in and excuse ourselves from the party, or do we stay the night? An empty display in the morning paired with a guest's hasty departure the night before might draw suspicion."

Marc nods, eyes on the balcony. "Ah, we'll stay the night. You're supposed to be bedridden with a headache, after all."

Nikola grins at him. As they make the trip back up to the balcony, she eyes his hands, shoved - perhaps too casually - into his pockets. "A bit keyed up, are you?"

Marc laughs breathlessly as he shuts the window behind him. "Usually I leave the 'heavy lifting' to you. It's always a bit of a rush."

A laugh sounds near the door, where Nikola flips the lock. "Come on, Marc," she says, making her way back to him. She tugs him closer by his tie. "Time to get rid of that adrenaline."

He wastes no time accepting her invitation, kissing her fiercely.


End file.
